


Praise

by FeverWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverWrites/pseuds/FeverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thick, calloused fingers tangle into the light locks of hair. They rest heavy against Sam’s head, not forcing him down, but not so faint that he can’t feel their presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to move the few things from my Tumblr over.

“You’re doing so well, baby.”

Thick, calloused fingers tangle into the light locks of hair. They rest heavy against Sam’s head, not forcing him down, but not so faint that he can’t feel their presence.

“So well, I’m so proud of you baby.” 

Sam groans. The noise is echoed above him as the vibrations travel through Dean’s cock. Taking a deep breath, he relaxes his throat, just like Dean taught him, and sinks down the rest of the way. 

He can feel every inch of Dean inside of him and swallows heavily, feeling his throat contract. Another heavy moan sounds from above him and the fingers in his hair tighten ever so slightly. And all of a sudden, Sam is filled with so much love. Even now, Dean trying so hard to make sure he never hurts his baby brother.

Sam knows, if he hadn’t already cum a few minutes ago, he would be hard right now. But he’s still spent, and right now is about Dean.

Glancing up, Sam catches sight of Dean, his head tossed back against the headboard of the crappy motel bed. Another deep breath and a swallow, and he slowly begins to bob his head around Dean’s member. 

The quick shout of “Sam!” and the tightening of fingers in his hair is the warning that he receives as he stills his motions, and allows Dean to spill down his throat.

He swallows one last time before finally lifting his head, allowing Dean to slip from his mouth. Dean’s hand is immediately around his upper arm, a light grip tugging him up from between Dean’s legs. He crawls up the length of the bed before allowing himself to slump down again, his arm automatically going to wrap around Dean’s waist as his head settles against Dean’s chest. 

In the post-heat of sex, he can hear Dean’s heart beating fast and loud and he can’t fight back the smile that slips onto his lips. 

“You did so well, taking all of your big brother like that. So well, Sammy.”

“I love you, Dean.”

The words are slightly muffled against Dean’s skin, but they are heard nonetheless.

Dean gently cards his fingers through Sam’s hair, pushing the strands lovingly back into place. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Sam’s head before settling back against the mattress. A lazy grin fixes itself on his face, and he allows the words to leave him as well.

“I love you, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompts or requests or even just want to talk, feel free to message me on here or on my Tumblr, spnshippingtrash.tumblr.com


End file.
